La realidad de la vida
by proshvo
Summary: Aniue... ¿ Por qué te gusta tanto éste mundo? Los humanos que lo habitan son un asco. -Preguntó el rey de la tierra- ¿Qué responderá el rey del tiempo y el espacio?


DISCLAIMER: Ao no Exorcist NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD , así como los personajes que aquí se demuestran. Todos son propiedad de su respectiva autora Kazue Kato

ANTES QUE NADA: Me inspiré en ésta imagen :'D Disfruten. . /hphotos-ash3/t1/156172_1396490837272151_357118492_

La realidad de la vida.

-Aniue...aunque he visitado gran parte de éste pedazo de tierra que llaman Japón y es bastante hermoso, debo admitir, aún no entiendo cómo te pudo llamar la atención la Tierra, si, es hermosa, pero sus habitantes son asquerosos. Están llenos de pecado, aunque somos los menos indicados para juzgar a alguien por ellos, pero ellos hacen cosas que yo no haría.-

Los humanos si que son interesantes, es lo que pensaba el demonio de cabellos verdes mientras estaba parado en la oficina de su hermano dentro de aquella Academia.

Aquel director se removió un poco en su asiento, más decide levantarse y camina hacia su pequeño hermano colocándose tras de él posando sus manos enguantadas sobre sus hombros

-Si hermano, tienes toda la cabeza llena de razón. Los humanos sí que son asquerosos- Dice aquello con algo de ironía en sus palabras.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué decidiste quedarte en un lugar donde hay millones de ellos, es estúpido- Menciona el menor.

Mephisto se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras miraba a la ventana sin despegarse de su hermano, más abre la boca respondiendo. - Por qué todos son diferentes. Tienen diferentes estaturas, colores, formas, algunos tienen cabello, unos tienen brazos otros no. Éso me gusta, no me aburro, nunca sabes quién va a entrar por esa puerta...excepto Neuhaus... Neuhaus no para de venir - Cae una gota por su sien- Pero es lo que los hace interesantes, no exactamente por lo que son y NO son capaces de hacer, si no que son diferentes, dejando de lado las apariencias físicas ésas no son mas que la portada de un libro, créeme que un humano es un gran libro cerrado que debes de abrir, leerlo e interpretarlo.-

El demonio de ojos verdes ladea un poco los labios no comprendiendo mucho a su hermano.-¿Entonces te quedaste en la Tierra por los humanos? ¿Sólo porque son diferentes?-

El más alto se quita su sombrero tomándolo de las orillas más lo vuelve a colocar en su cabeza. - Vaya que no entiendes nada hermanito, puedo sentir que no entiendes ni las más mínima palabra de lo que trato de explicarte, creo que tendremos que aplicar algo más práctico.- Coloca ambas manos en los ojos de su hermano cubriéndolos- Eins...Zwei...Drei..-A comparación de muchas otras veces, aquel conteo lo hizo con calma y al finalizar éste destapa sus ojos y aquella oficina había desaparecido en su totalidad, y se encontraban en un espacio completamente blanco incluido aquel "suelo" que pisaban.

Ante tal radical cambio el demonio peliverde parpadea un par de veces. - ¿Ahora a dónde me has traído, Mephisto?-

El mayor solo esboza una sonrisa. - Como te dije, parecía que no entendías ni una patata lo que intentaba decirte...te intentaba explicar que los humanos son diferentes.. - No completo la frase pues fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Si Aniue, ya entendí que son diferentes bla bla bla - Dice moviendo ambas manos a modo de charlatanería más aquellos ademanes son detenidos por las manos de su hermano y tomó sus brazos alzándolos un poco hacia enfrente a la altura del centro de su cuerpo.-

-Si...- El mayor comenzó a hablar- Los humanos son como copos de nieve, aparecen repentinamente y sobre todo, ningún copo de nieve es igual, necesitas comprimirlo para formar algo más solido como una bolita de nieve, así son los humanos, no sabes lo que esconden dentro hasta que comienzas a tratarlos con más profundidad, unos son buenos, otros son malos, algunos quemaran tus manos de lo frío, con algunos no sentirás nada, pero sin embargo... - Un copo de nieve aparece en la adversidad de aquel ambiente y a pesar de que todo era blanco, éste era claramente visible por no ser del mismo tono blanquecino del ambiente- ...hay unos que su forma te llamará la atención y querrás quedarte con ellos, no querrás soltarlos jamás, pero es imposible, nosotros como demonios no morimos o más bien tenemos nuestra vida más prolongada, los humanos no tienen esa característica, unos vienen otros se van, uno no sabe a dónde pero se van y no vuelven jamás...-Aquel copo de nieve cayó en las manos de su hermano haciéndose agua al tocar la tela de sus guantes- ...

-...Ya veo, Aniue- Menciono el de cabellos veres al haber comprendido mejor y se sacude un poco al tener el agua del copo en su guante y se lo quita. - Vaya que éste mundo aún tiene mucho que enseñarme, y espero que tú me ayudes, ya que se ve que sabes mucho de ésto. ¿Me llevas a Rusia, Mephisto? - Menciona ladeando su cabeza observando con intriga a su hermano qué se había quedado viendo al espacio infinito de aquel lugar donde estaban- ¿Mephisto?

El pelimorado salió de su trance al escuchar su nombre y sonríe haciendo aparecer una puerta de color rojo en medio de aquel lugar y su hermano sin dudarlo la abre.

-Aniue, vamos, que aun tienes mucho papeleo encima de ése escritorio- Avanza cruzando la puerta sin cerrarla dejando a su hermano atrás.

Mephisto mira el pomo de la puerta al mismo tiempo que lo toma y lanza una mirada hacía atrás observando un paisaje de un bosque nevado con un humano jugando con algo de nieve entre sus manos, aquel humano al alzar la mirada le dedica una sonrisa, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que su íntimo amigo Shiro Fujimoto quién había muerto recientemente, algo que Shiro le había dicho era que él amaba la nieve a pesar de lo helada que ésta fuera. Mephisto solo le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa amplia y serena para después avanzar hacia su oficina cerrando la puerta- Amaimon! ¡No toques éso! ¡Es mi figura especial de Rivaille! ¡No! ¡No la metas a tu boca! ¡AMAIMON!

Bueno, y así termina ésta cosa owoU espero que les haya gustado u3u/ y espero con ansias algunos reviews. Nos leemos en otro fic mis amados lectores :'D Los amo.

-Mit Mit, fuera-


End file.
